There might be a desire to install different kinds of functional devices, such as sensors, probes, electronic devices, etc. on a large number of heat exchanger plates of the plate heat exchanger. Examples of functional devices could be for temperature measurement, pressure measurement, sending of any kind of pulses or signals and wide range of other applications.
WO 2005/119197 discloses a plate heat exchanger having a plurality of heat exchanger plates. Functional devices in the form of sensors are provided at respective plates in the proximity of a gasket for sealing the plate interspace between two adjacent heat exchanger plates. The sensors are provided for permitting monitoring of the compression of the gasket material.